


I Wasn't Prepared

by Val_Creative



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a fairytale if you don't believe. [EDITED * LINK TO FANMIX NOW FIXED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Malora Week (7/15) - True Love’s Kiss

 

 

 

 

> [ **[[ L I S T E N ]](http://8tracks.com/awhellnah/i-wasn-t-prepared-a-malora-fanmix)** ]

 


End file.
